


A moment of peace

by FreyaVenus



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Kala and Wolfgang talk about what's next once BPO is no longer in the picture.





	A moment of peace

Kala stood on the balcony at the hotel they were staying in looking at the bustling city around her. The hotel was by no means luxurious but she loved it. They were still on the run from BPO but she had managed to rescue Wolfgang. It was strange how after meeting the man knew she loved in person, she suddenly felt capable of doing anything. It had taken them a week to rescue and Wolfgang and there were moments where it felt like an impossible task but all that blood, sweat and tears paid off. She was in love and she was at peace. He was safe, for the time being all of them were and she could not ask for more. 

She could no longer connect with anyone psychically because they were all on blockers but somehow they all still felt connected. She was eternally grateful for that. She could not imagine being completely disconnected after experiencing their connection. 

“What are you looking at?” asked a German accented voice from behind her. His mere presence elicited a wide grin from her.

“Just the city around us and what it feels like to have some freedom,” she replied as hands pulled her into a hug from the back. 

“We’ll be free of this someday. I promise, even if I have to kill each and every single BPO hunter myself,” he swore. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke. Standing in his embrace like that felt like home. 

“Well I know you enjoy violence, and let me just remind you that I am not a fan of it personally but I do understand how it can sometimes be the only option, but based on the way things are coming along we may be free with little to no bloodshed. If Will is successful, they will back off and we will be free to live a relatively normal life,” she replied.

“Hmm and when we do, where would you want to live?” asked Wolfgang.

“I assume Berlin is still out of the question?” she asked. Wolfgang nodded looking rather grim.

“Okay and so is Bombay,” she stated. 

“What about London?” Kala asked after a moment’s contemplation.

Wolfgang looked surprised but nodded. “If you like it we could live here. It should be easy enough to find a nice flat and I could find a job.”

“That sounds perfect! I’ll apply for jobs as well, somewhere that I’ll always have access to the materials we’ll need to keep making blockers, just in case,” Kala said decisively.

“This could work,” Wolfgang said pleased with the plan they managed to make.

“It will, and you will look for a legal job that does not require you to take a gun to work,” added Kala.

“I will try and I promise to always keep you safe, okay?”

“I can take care of myself, and I never want to feel as hopeless as I did when Whispers took you. It’s very important to me that you stay safe as well,” Kala said with a determination in her eyes.

Wolfgang knew better than to argue with a determined Kala. He nodded and proceeded to kiss her till her toes curled and they were wrapped around one another.

When the broke their kiss for some air he asked, “What about Rajan? You’re still married to him.”

Kala took a step back from him. “I have actually been talking to him and we decided it would be best if we got a swift divorce. He mentioned that things that were very bad for his company’s image were going to be coming out soon and he didn’t want me anywhere near when it happened.”

Wolfgang kept quiet as she spoke. “I haven’t told my parents and I don’t know how they’re going to take the news. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about it but at the same time I cannot wait to end my marriage. I genuinely believe that even Rajan would be happier when all this is done,” she added.

Wolfgang smiled. “I know I will be and if you need anything at all I’ll be right here, and I mean anything. You need me to rub your back and hold your hand when you speak to your parents? I’ll do it. Need me to kiss you till you forget your problems for now? I’m in. Want me to make love to you until you can’t think straight? I will. Even if you just want to cuddle in bed all night, I’ll be there for you.”

“I love you, Wolfgang. I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you,” Kala said glassy eyed.

“I love you too and you will never have to find out because you’re not going to lose me. Ever,” he promised as he brought her in for another kiss. She held on to him tightly as their mouths devoured each other. Just as he began to slip his hand up her dress Lito appeared.

“I’m sorry guys, but we need your help inside,” teased the Mexican without a hint of remorse in his voice. He left immediately after.

Wolfgang sighed as Kala adjusted her dress and his shirt. “Why bother?’ he asked. “They all already know, let’s just go in. Hopefully we can put BPO behind us soon enough,” added Wolfgang.

“I know they know, but it’s about decency,” Kala explained righteously.

Wolfgang looked at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Just as he was about to say something, she shut him up by saying, “Don’t say it!”

“Say what?” he teased. “That at this point we have had so many very sexy encounters with everyone?”

“That’s different and completely irrelevant,” Kala adds quickly.

“If you say so,” Wolfgang replied with a teasing smile on his lips as he took her hand in his and made their way towards everyone else. 

Just before they reached the rest of their cluster, Kala stood on her toes and kissed Wolfgang’s cheek. “We can fuck after this,” she whispered in his ear and then walked away so casually that he was left stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a while but the ending of Season 2 broke my heart. I guess in a way this is my fix it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
